Heretofore it has been well established that bodies of water, such as lakes and the like, have temperature stratification generally related to the depth of the body of water. It has also been established that the various species of fish have their own preferred temperature stratum. One of the problems in successful fishing is that the depths of such temperature strata do not remain constant and often vary throughout a single day and, further, often vary in relation to differing locations within the overall boundary of the body of water. Consequently, even if a particular person was experiencing success, it often occurs that because of changes in the depth of the particular temperature stratum in which the person was fishing, the person must (often by trial and error) change the depth at which the fishing bait is presented. Those of ordinary skill in the art or sport of fishing will know other factors or problems arising during fishing which also require a change in the depth at which the fishing bait is presented.
In any of such situations, it is a distinct advantage, to the person fishing, if such changes in depth can be easily and quickly made since, as previously stated, the finding of the productive depth is often the result of trial and error and the quicker the changes in depth can be made, the quicker will the desired productive depth be found.
Heretofore, the prior art has proposed various devices by which a fishing hook or the like could be detachably and adjustably connected to an associated fishing line. Some of these have been easier than others to so connect to the fishing line. However, such prior art devices have required considerable care and dexterity in making such a connection and have enjoyed limited, if any, commercial success. Further, such prior art devices require a degree of dexterity which, in the main, result in young children, handicapped people, arthritic people and people with limited eyesight not being able to use them.
The invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the aforestated problems as well as other related and attendant problems of the prior art.